The Healing Stone of Gundabad
by Jessie Brown 4
Summary: After the War of the Ring, Frodo decides to leave Middle-Earth with Bilbo, only to discover that Frodo's wound from Weathertop could kill him. Determined to save his nephew, Bilbo insists on another adventure: to find a healing stone, hidden deep in Mount Gundabad. Meanwhile, May had always wanted to help others. Her determination to help may get her into this adventure as well.
1. Chapter 1

The Healing Stone of Gundabad

Prologue

It was a cloudy day in Hobbiton, but not dark enough to cause concern for rain. Either way, the weather risks didn't stop Hamfast Gamgee from going out and getting some work done. Hamfast, whom everyone called "Gaffer," thanks to his wife, worked in the garden for Bilbo Baggins. He made sure the flowers were growing proper, and that the bushes were nice and trimmed. He would often have his young children help him. His two oldest sons, Hamson and Halfred worked along side him with the trimming. His oldest daughter, Daisy went around pulling weeds. His three youngest, May, Samwise, and Marigold were raking leaves in the front yard.

It had been an interesting year. Hamson had turned 26 and Halfrred had just turned 22…now the Gamgee's had two tweens…irresponsible twenties… Daisy had turned 18 and was attracting lots of attention from hobbit lads-much to the Gaffer's dismay. May had turned 14 and developed an interest in herbs. Bilbo Baggins was generous in paying the Gaffer, but he also taught the Gamgee children how to read. May seemed to be the only one to like it the most. Bilbo would give her books, and for her past birthday, he gave her a book about herbs. She studied the plants to see what each could do for healing. Hamfast's youngest son, Sam, now seemed to be the one most interested in taking care of flowers. He wondered if Sam would take his place as the gardener after the Gaffer retired.

The year had also been interesting for Master Bilbo. He took in his nephew, Frodo Baggins, who was Halfred's age. The two of them got along well, and the rest of the Gamgee family was delighted, and welcomed him warmly.

As the Gaffer continued his work, he thought a lot about the changes that happened in one year. Change was a rare thing in Hobbiton.

As he sat in thought, Sam and Marigold slowly crept up behind May, dumping leaves on her head.

"Oh! You two are in trouble!" May laughed as she began to throw leaves at the 10 and 6-year-old. They ran around the yard, playing in the piles of leaves. They played for a while before they realized Daisy had ran into Bag End and dragged Frodo out to tell him that her younger siblings were not doing their job. At first, Frodo seemed angry.

"We're sorry Mr. Frodo…" Sam said.

"You should be." Frodo scolded. "You forgot to invite me!" Frodo began to throw leaves at them. They all laughed and played once again.

"Daisy, come play with us!" May urged her sister. But Daisy only huffed and stormed back into the Gamgee house.

~jb~

As the years went by, May had become more skilled with herbs. She began to learn how to heal sick and injured hobbits. She and her close friend, Blair Sandydowns, had begun working together to help others. Blair was a gifted seamstress. She made beautiful dresses and jumpers for children.

As time went on, her older siblings moved out of their parents' _smial_. Hamson had married Berylla Brown and moved to Michel Delving. Halfred married Camellia Smallfoot and lived in Hobbtion. Daisy had bought her own home and lived by herself for a while. Sam and Marigold still lived with their parents. May did a lot of travelling, but most of the time, she would stay with her parents as well, taking care of them until Bell Gamgee passed away. May began to travel to farther places in the Shire. She would go to those who were ill and needy. She made herbs and medicines, always looking for the opportunity to help others. One day, her determination to help someone would get her into the biggest adventure of her life.

**Hey guys! I'm really excited about this one and I've been working on it for a long time. Hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Meet the Gamgee's

It had almost been a year and a half since Frodo and Sam returned to Hobbiton. Many wonderful things happened within those fifteen months. The four hobbits had ended the Scourging of The Shire, and the War of the Ring was officially over. Sam had married Rosie Cotton and moved into Bag End. Bilbo had turned one hundred and thirty years old. Frodo had fallen ill a few times and Rosie announced to Sam that she was expecting.

1420 was a wonderful year. It was a great year for weddings and starting a family. Merry had been visiting with Fatty Bolger. He seemed to like his younger sister, Estella, though, she seemed to despise him. Frodo hadn't been hearing too much from Pippin, but he was acting more responsible in the Great Smials.

As for Frodo, he spent most of his time writing in his book, finishing what his Uncle Bilbo had started. When he wasn't writing, he was wandering about the woods, smoking his pipe. Many hobbits spread rumor that he was going out to visit Elves and Wizards. To others, it would be more logical to think he just wanted to read someplace quiet.

At the start of the year 1421, Sam received news that his sister, Daisy, was engaged to Vigo Brockhouse of Loamsdown. She and her fiancé were coming to visit Bagshot Row. The Gamgee's decided to gather and have a family dinner. The sisters would begin planning the wedding, while the family got to know Vigo.

The day of the dinner, Frodo was invited by Sam and Marigold. He wasn't sure if he wanted to intrude on their family time, but the two siblings insisted he come, reassuring he was part of the family. Frodo spent the rest of the day, writing more in his book. He set the red book aside for a moment, and pulled out a small, blue journal. He began to flip through the pages, looking at his old notes and poems. He smiled at his writings. They were from back in the day, when he was young, innocent, and carefree. He had been thinking a lot about the Gamgee family, thinking how lucky they were to have each other. He began thinking deeply before writing in his little book, a new poem…perhaps he could think of a tune for it later…

"Mr. Frodo? It's almost time. Rosie and I are headin' over." Sam said, gently tapping the open door.

Frodo quickly closed his journal, startled by Sam's appearance. "Of course." Frodo smiled at his friend. "You two go ahead, I'll be over shortly. I just need to finish this one thing."

"All right," Sam said. "We will, but don't you be trickin' us now! We'd all be awfully sad if you decide not to show up!"

"Of course, I wouldn't want to miss your brothers." Frodo reassured. Hamson and Halfred Gamgee had been the perfect playmates whenever Frodo had the chance to visit Bilbo. He knew he couldn't let this chance to visit them pass. As Sam and Rosie left, Frodo continued his poem in his notebook.

~jb~

"When's Frodo coming?" Marigold turned away from the front window to look at her brother. "He promised us!"

"He'll be along." Sam reassured as he helped set the table in the dining room.

"I hope so," Hamson said, as he worked along side Sam. Hamson and Berylla had three children; Andwise, Daffodil, and Jessamine. Rosie was attempting to help make dinner. She looked more and more exhausted as the evening went on. Occasionally, she would rub at her swollen belly. Rosie was certainly tired, her baby however, was not.

"He's rolling a lot…" Rosie sighed. "Or I assume it's a he…"

"Rosie, you need to sit down!" Berylla said sternly, forcing her sister-in-law into a chair. "Don't worry about us. Daisy and I can handle the cooking."

"All right…" Rosie nodded sadly. Daffodil and Jessamine gathered to feel Rosie's stomach, hoping to feel a kick.

"Halfred is here!" Marigold announced. Halfred and Camellia walked into the smial with their two sons; Hugo and Erling. Camellia was also expecting a baby, and the two boys were hoping for a little sister. Camellia seemed just as dismayed when she was ordered to sit down, and not worry about cooking dinner. Andwise and Hugo ran off to play, while Erling joined the other children in feeling Rosie's stomach.

"May's here!" Marigold gasped, sounding more excited.

"Looks like she could make it after all!" Sam cheered.

"Are you going to announce everyone's entrance?" Hamson teased his youngest sister.

"I thought you'd like to know who's coming!" Marigold replied, teasing her brother.

May walked into the smial, wearing her favored green hat. She took off her coat. "Sorry I'm late, I wanted to make sure Blair got home to her Auntie safely. Is there anything I can help with?"

"We're just about done." Daisy replied, taking May's coat. "You just relax. You look like you've had a long journey.

"I did," May replied.

"Finally!" Marigold shouted. "Mr. Frodo is comin' up the road!"

"May, he doesn't know you're here!" Sam said excitedly. "Let's surprise him!"

May grabbed her coat and hat from Daisy and hid in the cloak closet.

"May, what-?" Daisy gasped.

"Just play along, Daisy!" Marigold whispered.

As Frodo walked in, Sam and Marigold ceased their giggling and pretended to look glum.

Hamson and Halfred greeted their friend since youth. They talked for a moment about what each of them had been up to. Frodo greeted Daisy and looked around the smial.

"I see someone is missing…" Frodo stated. "Where is May?"

Daisy hesitated before looking at her two younger siblings, then at the coat closet just behind Frodo, then back at her siblings. They looked at her with pleading eyes. She sighed and shook her head.

"We received a letter from her…she said she wasn't able to… she's not coming." Daisy looked down at the floor.

"Not coming?" Frodo gasped. May slipped out of the closet and covered the unsuspecting hobbit's eyes. "Ah! May!" Frodo laughed, recognizing her gentle hands and her sweet scent. "I should've known!" He turned around and embraced her.

"Now that we're all here, let's eat dinner!" The Gaffer said, slowly walking into the room. "There's something wrong with this family…I raised a wild bunch… If there are Valor, I hope they can forgive me…"

The six siblings giggled, knowing their father well. He liked to tease and make fun. He also tried to act like a tough, grouchy, old hobbit, but really, he was a big softy.

They all gathered and ate dinner, swapping stories, laughing merrily. Berylla and Camellia kept reassuring Vigo that he would get used to the rowdy family. Rosie claimed that she was already used to them before she married Sam.

Later that evening, as the families began to leave, May sat in the sitting room with her father. May usually liked having a cup of hot chocolate before going to bed. She sat in her mother's rocking chair, facing her father, who was happily smoking his pipe.

"Glad you're staying here for the night." The Gaffer commented. "Marigold and I get lonely sometimes."

"It's nice to have the family together." May agreed.

"So, how long will you be stayin' in Hobbiton?"

"Actually, I'm hoping to move back. Blair and I met this young hobbitess today. She said she was looking for roommates. We're moving in tomorrow." May replied.

"That's good news!" The Gaffer smiled. "Who's your new roommate?"

"Her name is Sapphira Whitfoot. A relative of Mayor Whitfoot…I think she's his great-niece. Anyways, she is very pretty and very sweet. She plays the violin."

"That's wonderful, May! What draws you back here?"

"Well…the thing is…" May hesitated. "You know mother's old bookstore, that little corner shop that's closed? I remember she sold books, scented candles, and even sweeties for the young'uns… I was thinking…I'd like to take on the business…reopen it. I had been wanting to for a while. I'd even like to teach children to read... and Blair can make things like…potholders and small things like that."

The Gaffer suddenly seemed hesitant about this. "And…I suppose you'll be wantin' the key?"

"How else can I get into the shop, Gaffer?" May asked. To the Gaffer, she sounded just like his wife, Bell Gamgee…always had a sharp comeback.

"Don't you be givin' me that Goodchild sass!" The Gaffer grumbled. "Have you thought about this for a while?"

"I have." May insisted.

"And you're doing this for yourself, right? You shouldn't do it just because it's what your mother would want!" The Gaffer added.

"Of course!" May replied.

"Very well," The Gaffer slowly stood, grunting as he walked into his bedroom and came back with an old key. "Here you are. There should still be some good books there- but they're gonna be dusty!"

"Thank you so much, Gaffer!" May cried as she hugged her father.

~jb~

The next day, Frodo was back to writing in his red book. As he continued his story, he heard a knock on the door. He quickly stood and went to answer it. Rosie was expecting her baby next month, so Frodo and Sam would insist that she rest. Rosie was usually good with keeping the smial clean and tidy, and always promptly answering the door. Lately, she spent most of the time knitting in her rocking chair.

Frodo opened the green door and was surprised to find his cousin, Ferdibrand Took, standing at the door.

"Ferdibrand?" Frodo gasped. "Please, come in!"

"Thanks, Frodo," Ferdibrand replied as he walked into Bag End.

"Can I get you anything?" Frodo asked.

"Tea would be nice." The Took replied, rubbing his hands together. "I sure can't wait for Spring. I've never been too fond of the cold weather."

The two cousins sat in the kitchen and talked for a while. Ferdibrand had always been one of Frodo's favorite cousins-besides Merry and Pippin of course. Ferdibrand was adventurous and daring, as much as the next Took. But there was something special about him… almost heroic.

"What brings you all this way to Hobbiton?" Frodo asked.

"Ah…it's a long story…" Ferdibrand replied. "Lately…my parents have been bothering me about finding myself a wife."

"Not sure why that would cause you to come here." Frodo mused. "Are you trying to get away from them?"

"No," Ferdibrand hesitated. "I told them if I was to be married, I would find her myself…I didn't want anyone in my area…I see the same hobbits and relatives marrying each other…I want something new…I'm looking for someone who has that…that special thing."

"That doesn't surprise me." Frodo said.

"That's also why I came to Bag End…" Ferdibrand continued. "I was wondering if you could help me."

"Me?" Frodo asked. "What can I do?"

"Well," Ferdibrand glanced at Rosie, who was happily knitting in the sitting room. "You got Sam to marry Rosie."

"I was barely involved." Frodo huffed.

"I can hear you lads." Rosie stated. "And if I recall correctly, it was _you _who convinced Sam to dance with me! And then _you _convinced him to marry me and move into Bag End."

"Oh yes, that was Bilbo's one hundred and eleventh birthday." Ferdibrand added before turning back to Frodo. "Didn't you push Sam into Rosie?"

"Yes…" Frodo admitted.

"And you convinced Merimas and Celandine to go to that Yule gathering, remember? And now they're married!"

"Yes, I remember." Frodo replied blankly.

"See? You're a natural matchmaker!" Ferdibrand insisted. "So…let's think about it. Do you know anyone around here I could meet?"

Frodo sat back in his chair and thought for a moment. "Well…there's always May or Marigold…"

"Be careful with Marigold." Rosie called again. "Although Sam is wanting to find someone for May, he's not too willing to give away his baby sister anytime soon."

"Maybe not Marigold then." Ferdibrand decided. "I respect Sam too much to attempt courting his sisters…"

"Why don't we go for a walk." Frodo suggested. "I can show you around if you'll be staying for a while. And the market is always busy this time of day."

"Very well," Ferdibrand said cheerfully.

~jb~

Frodo and Ferdibrand walked through the market. Hobbits were walking around in their coats, buying food as usual.

"See anyone yet?" Frodo asked.

"I don't…" Ferdibrand replied. "Wait…over there! By that old corner store! Who are they?"

Frodo looked over at Bell Gamgee's old store. He spotted May with her friend, Blair. They were carrying boxes and books into the store, then coming out to a handcart that was filled with them.

"The one in the blue dress is Sam's older sister, May." Frodo replied.

"May…" Ferdibrand repeated. "What's she like?"

"Well, she's very hardworking and energetic… She can make pie. She can make medicines. She likes to help others. She's nice…unless you say something too offensive. She used to get into fist fights when she was a faunt… let's see… she can dance, sing, draw…she likes books-if you hadn't noticed." Frodo cleared his throat when he realized he was rambling.

"You seem to know a lot about her." Ferdibrand mused.

"Well, we were neighbors for a long time." Frodo reasoned.

"Uh-huh…" Ferdibrand seemed to be in deep thought. "What about her friend?"

"That's Blair Sandydowns. She's a very skilled seamstress. She and May have been friends for…well…as long as I can recall."

"Blair…Sandydowns…" Feridibrand repeated, now watching Blair. "Blair… Blair…what a beautiful name! A name fit for a Took! Frodo, I think I'll introduce myself!" He turned to the nearest flower cart and purchased a bouquet of flowers. He rushed over to May and Blair. Blair was carrying a box of candles when Ferdibrand ran up to her.

"Hello fair maiden!" He greeted, startling Blair. She gasped and took a surprised step away from him. He held out the flowers to her, and she looked down at them in question. "My name is Ferdibrand Took, and I have traveled from the Great Smials! And may I say, I've never seen a fair hobbit like you before?"

Blair stood with her mouth wide open, looking up at him in confusion.

"May I join you for dinner tonight?" Ferdibrand asked.

"Um, I'm sorry…not tonight…" Blair replied slowly.

"Are you busy?" Ferdibrand asked.

"Um…yes…" Blair replied, looking down at the box of candles, as though to make her point.

"Sorry," May rushed forward. "But we _are_ a bit busy, and we just moved in with our new friend. We promised her it would just be the three of us. It wouldn't be polite if someone were to pop in unexpected, would it?"

"I see," Ferdibrand nodded. "You're quite right. Hope to see you around."

With that he turned and walked back to Frodo.

"Sorry about that…" Frodo replied. He looked up at May, who was glaring right back at him. "I should've known…nothing gets by May. She's too smart, and she knows I'm involved in this somehow."

"It was worth a try." Ferdibrand sighed.

"So…moving on?"

"Not yet," Ferdibrand replied. "It's the ones that play 'hard-to-get' that are the best! I think this is it…I think she's the one that has that special thing I was looking for!"

"All right…looks like you'll be here a while…you can stay at Bag End for the night." Frodo said.

**Hello! I've just been so excited to post again that I forgot to make Author's Notes. **

**First of all: Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings. Most of the characters belong to Tolkien. Blair Sandydowns is my OC, along with some of the Gamgee spouses. I'm pretty sure Ferdibrand Took also belongs to Tolkien. **

**Second, I've been working on this one for quite a long time, and I hope you all enjoy it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Journey to the Grey Havens

As the months went by, and September approached, Frodo's pains and nightmares became worse. Just the previous March, May went to visit Sam and Rosie, who had been expecting her baby any day now. May went to check on Frodo in his study, and found him unconscious, laying his head on the desk, over his book. He had an intense fever and was sweating. Sam remembered that day was March 13th, the day Frodo was attacked by Shelob. The two helped Frodo to his room and took care of him. Many other things happened in March; Daisy and Vigo were married on March 21st, and four days later, Rosie had her baby. She and Sam were surprised when they realized it was a girl… they had hoped for a son and wanted to name him after Frodo. But she was a beautiful baby, with golden hair. Frodo suggested naming her after the flowers in Lothlorien. She was named Elanor.

Now it was September, and the time was drawing closer for Frodo. He asked Sam to come with him to Rivendell. He was sad about leaving. He had just witnessed Elanor learning to crawl…soon she would learn how to walk… Frodo could foresee the future of the Gamgee's. Although he had nightmares, he would sometimes have dreams of the future. He remembered only a few. He knew many great things were in store for Rosie and Sam. He knew they were to have many children, and that Sam's story would go on, and it would be a happy ending. As for Frodo, he couldn't see much for his future. For all he knew, the hobbits were still calling him queer, though some began to call him _Strider_.

He sat at his study, for what might be the last time. As he completed his story, his shoulder began to ache. He set his quill down and gently reached for his shoulder, trying to sooth the pain. Sam walked into the study, placing the mail on top of his desk.

"Mr. Frodo, are you all right?" Sam asked.

"It's… it's my scar." Frodo admitted, knowing he couldn't hide anything from Sam. Gamgee's were too smart to let anything go over their heads. "It's never fully healed…"

Sam nodded, satisfied with his answer. He looked down at Frodo's desk, and read the title allowed. "_There and Back Again, a Hobbit's Tale by Bilbo Baggins, and the Lord of the Rings, by Frodo Baggins…_Mr. Frodo, you've finished it!"

"Not quite…" Frodo turned and gave Sam a soft smile. "There's room for a little more."

~jb~

Frodo and Sam had given everyone their farewells. They had gotten to Rivendell safely, and met Bilbo there. The old hobbit was pleased to announce his age, boasting that he had surpassed the Old Took, who had only lived to be one hundred and thirty. During their conversations, Bilbo would often drift to sleep, waking up suddenly and saying: "Now, what were we discussing?" But the two hobbits were patient with the Old Baggins, as the Gaffer would also drift off in the middle of speaking.

Gandalf was kind enough to drive a carriage through the west, heading towards the sea. Sam insisted on riding Bill instead of the carriage, or rather, Bill insisted on going.

"Tell me again lad…where are we going?" Bilbo asked, leaning on Frodo's shoulder as they rode in the carriage.

"To the harbor, Bilbo." Frodo replied gently. "The Elves are giving you an escort to the Grey Havens."

"Frodo…" Bilbo said slowly. "Do you still, by chance, have that ring of mine? The one I gave you?"

Frodo hesitated. He felt guilty that Bilbo forgot everything he had told him about his adventure. Too tired to explain, Frodo only said: "I'm sorry Uncle…I'm afraid I lost it…"

"Oh!" Bilbo said. "Pity…I should've liked to have held it one last time…" With that, he drifted off to sleep, resting his head on his nephew's shoulder. Frodo closed his eyes, wishing he could drift off as easily as Bilbo.

~jb~

At the harbor, Frodo and Sam met Merry and Pippin. Gandalf knew it would be better, so Sam wouldn't have to travel back to the Shire alone. Frodo led Bilbo to the docks. The old hobbit gasped and looked around in awe.

"There's a sight I've never seen before…" Bilbo mused.

The hobbits looked to see Galadriel, Elrond, and Gandalf standing by the boat.

"The time of the Elves is over." Galadriel stated. "The time for the Age of Men, has come."

Elrond whispered something in Elvish. Frodo could understand: _The Sea calls us home._

Bilbo smiled. "I do believe I'm…quite ready for another adventure." He slowly walked towards the boat, Elrond helping him on board. Galadriel smiled and followed them. Gandalf walked up to the four remaining hobbits.

"Farewell," He said gently. "Now here at last dear friends, on the shores of the sea comes the end of our fellowship in Middle-earth. Go in peace. I will not say: do not weep. For not all tears are an evil." Pippin looked up at the wizard, as though he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Merry bowed his head, weeping. Sam nodded his head, as though he were trying to understand, but one could see the dismay in his eyes. Gandalf turned and walked toward the boat. He paused and turned back to the hobbits.

"Frodo, it is time."

Sam, Merry, and Pippin turned and looked at Frodo.

"What does he mean?" Sam asked.

"Do not be too sad Sam," Frodo said. "You know you can't come, not yet at least. You can't always be torn in two. You will have to be one and whole, for many years. You have so much to enjoy, and to be, and to do."

"But," Sam said, tears started to fill his eyes. "You don't mean that! You can't leave! I thought you were going to enjoy the Shire too, for years and years, after all you have done!"

"So I thought too once." Frodo said. "But I have been too deeply hurt, Sam. I have tried to save the Shire, and it has been saved, but not for me. It must often be so Sam, when things are in danger, someone has to give them up, lose them, so that others may keep them, so that your story can go on." Frodo held out the red book to his friend. "The last pages are for you Sam." With that, he kissed Merry and Pippin, and lastly Sam. He followed Gandalf onto the boat. He turned and looked back at his friends. He gave them the most peaceful smile they had ever seen him give. He nodded to them and then turned back to the boat. They watched as it sailed away, until they could no longer see it.

The journey took all night. There was a gentle rain that seemed like a silvery curtain. He closed his eyes, felt the rain on his skin, and smelled the fresh air. As the night passed, he looked to see a beautiful land under a swift sunrise. He could hear singing.

~jb~

May Gamgee slowly walked over to Bag End; she was hoping to see baby Elanor again. She walked up to the green door of Bag End. She gave it a knock and waited for Rosie to open the door. She thanked her sister-in-law and walked into the smial. She caught Sam sitting in his armchair, holding Elanor in his arms. He smiled down at his daughter, then looked toward the window.

"Well, I'm back." He said. His mind was obviously elsewhere.

"Is everything all right, Sam?" May asked, kneeling on the floor, next to the armchair.

"Huh? Oh yes…I mean…it will be…" Sam stammered.

May raised an eyebrow at her brother. "What happened?"

Sam hesitated. "It's Mr. Frodo…he had to leave Middle-Earth."

"Leave?" May gasped. "Why?"

"Well…it's really hard to explain…" Sam replied. "Here," He gently handed Elanor to May, who stood and held her, waiting in the sitting room. Sam returned with a red journal.

"I was told I could write in this…but I'm not sure what I'll be writin' about yet…" He handed the journal to her and once again held Elanor. "It's a good read I think, Mr. Frodo worked hard on it…as well as Mr. Bilbo."

May flipped through the pages, intrigued by the maps and pictures. She caught a small piece of paper with a beautiful sketch of a younger hobbit she didn't recognize.

"Fascinating…" May admitted. "Thank you, Sam, I'll be readin' this." She said, hoping she would find answers to her many questions.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

The Land with the Swift Sunrise

Frodo and Bilbo had made it safely to the Undying Lands. They were welcomed warmly by the Elves. Elrond was reunited with his wife, Celebrian, who was the spitting image of Galadriel. Frodo was amazed to see this beautiful, peaceful land. He had never imagined anything like it. For a time, he was placed under the care of some healers, who examined his old wounds and listened to his nightmares. It was decided where he and Bilbo could stay in the East Wing of the beautiful palace where the Elves lived.

"So, you are being placed under the care of Basso…you're in for a wonderful surprise." Celebrian had told him.

"Who is Basso?" Frodo asked.

"You will see." Celebrian gave him a kind smile. "I believe you will be most delighted." She led them to the beautiful suite they would be living in. "I hope you will be comfortable here." She said. "Let us know if you need anything." She turned and left the room.

~jb~

"Frodo, no!" May screamed, sitting up in her bed. She covered her mouth when she heard hasty footsteps approach her door. Blair burst into her room, holding a candle.

"May, are you all right?" She panted.

"Yes, I'm fine…" May replied, also panting. "Just another nightmare…"

"I see," Blair sighed in relief. "Have you been reading or drawing lately?"

May got out of her bed and walked to her desk. "I have been reading…but I guess I should do some drawing."

When May was younger, she would have many nightmares. Her parents tried everything to stop them. They would put a candle on her night-table at night. They had purchased a plush dog to 'protect' her. The simple remedies seemed to help, but only for a while. They finally took her to a physician. He didn't know much about dreams, but he suggested she read and draw more. After Bilbo gave her some lessons on reading, and May was given sketchbooks for her birthday, the nightmares ceased. Occasionally, she would still have a nightmare, but not as often when she was little. Lately, as May read the stories about the War of the Ring, she began to have nightmares again.

"All right…let me know if there's anything I can do for you." Blair replied, setting the candle on May's desk.

"Thank you…" May replied. She focused on her sketchbook and drew pictures under the candlelight. She attempted to draw the hobbit she found in the book earlier. After all these years, she noticed how much her drawing skills had improved. She picked up a parchment from when she was eleven and nearly gagged at how awful it looked. She tried to draw her plush dog, but Daisy told her it looked like a fat pig…she was right…

She looked down at her drawing…it wasn't too bad, despite some of the flaws and uneven proportions… still, it was much better than her old plush-dog drawing. She smiled at her drawings. She yawned and stretched her arms. She wasn't sure if she would be able to go back to sleep, but she stood and went back to bed. As she pulled the covers back up to her chin, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Think happy things…" She whispered to herself, as her mother always would after soothing May from her nightmares. "Think happy things…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

The Three Hobbits

Frodo and Bilbo were surprised to find out who Basso was. As the two hobbits settled into their new home, there was a knock at their door.

"Hello? Is this the right place? This is Basso!"

Frodo quickly ran to answer the door. He was shocked to find three hobbits standing before them.

"Basso Boffin, at your service!" The first one bowed. He wore spectacles. He had light-brown hair and blue eyes. He seemed sweet and gentle. There was a friendly, welcoming air about him.

"I beg your pardon?" Bilbo asked, turning in his armchair.

"And Hildifons Took, at your service!" The second hobbit added. He carried a small crate filled with small boxes. He had dark-brown- almost black, hair. His eyes were a crystal blue. When he straightened, he and Frodo looked at each other in awe. Frodo felt as though he was looking at a mirror… he and Hildifons shared a lot of the same facial features…it was uncanny.

"And I, am the great, Milo Brownlock!" The third hobbit announced. He had chocolate brown eyes, and chocolate brown hair. He had a charming smile and walked into the suite with much confidence.

"Which one of you is Frodo Baggins?" Basso asked.

"Uh…I am." Frodo replied.

"Wonderful to meet you, Ring-Bearer!" Basso said, shaking Frodo's hand. "I am here to help you in your process of healing. Mind having a seat?"

"Of course," Frodo said. He began to feel more relaxed now that it was a hobbit who would be aiding him. Basso had him remove his shirt, so he could examine his scars.

"I've never seen a spider sting this large before…" Basso mused. "And I've seen a scar of a Morgul Blade…but not this badly…"

Basso gave Frodo special ointments for each scar, claiming they were of his own invention. "Now, the scars on your back and neck look bad, but they may heal more quickly than the Morgul Blade." As the hobbit began to rub ointment onto Frodo's back, he began asking him questions.

As the two hobbits talked, Bilbo finally cut in.

"Excuse me, young hobbit…" He hesitated. "You wouldn't happen to be _the _Basso Boffin…the fellow who was reputed to have 'gone to sea' in the year 1195, are you?"

Basso's cheeks turned a light shade of pink before answering. "Aye, yes, that would be me."

"But that would make you…two-hundred and fifty years old!"

Basso blushed again. "Two-hundred and fifty-two…actually." Frodo turned and looked at the hobbit in awe.

"But you're so young!" Bilbo gasped.

"Well, it is the Land of the Undying." Basso said. "I had my own little…adventure…and then I ended up here."

"And what about you two?" Bilbo asked, looking over at Hildifons and Milo.

"If you must know, I also went on an adventure, and found a good life here with Basso." Hildifons said. "I brought you a welcome treat…ice cream!" He went into the kitchen and began to prepare bowls for everyone.

"He really likes ice cream." Milo informed.

"He is one-hundred and sixty-seven." Basso added.

"Amazing!" Frodo said. "I think I heard about…Hildifons Took. There were rumors you went on an adventure and never returned to The Shire."

"Right that is." Hildifons said, bringing bowls and handing them out.

"And how old are you, Milo?" Frodo asked.

"I'm only one-hundred and nine." Milo said.

"Only one…you're younger than me!" Bilbo gasped.

"Yes…my incident was fairly recent, I suppose." Milo said. "Oh, but, that's a story for another day!"

"Wow…this is wonderful…I didn't expect any hobbits to be here…" Frodo breathed.

"Well, we didn't want you two to be lonely!" Hildifons said, eating away at his ice cream.

"That's not what you said to me when I came along!" Milo teased.

"Is my ice cream bitter?" Hildifons asked sarcastically. "No…? It must be you!"

The five hobbits laughed. Things seemed to be looking up for Frodo. Or…at least he thought.

~jb~

May had a long day in the shop. She could barely keep her eyes open. She had been awake the previous night, finishing the book Frodo had left behind. Her nightmares were still back…filled with orcs, goblins, a giant spider, and a great, fiery cat-eye, piercing her soul.

Then there was the Ring-Wraith…or May could only assume it was a Ring-Wraith. He wore a thick, black cloak, and hissed at her. He would draw out his sword with his armored hand. The sword itself seemed to hiss…

May continued to sketch in her book, trying to blot out the memories of the dreams she would have. Why did this all have to happen? Why did Frodo have to be the Ring-Bearer…it all seemed unfair…

**AN: Basso and Hildifons belong to Tolkien. Milo Brownlock is an OC. Hope y'all enjoyed! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

The New Bilbo

Frodo had spent the day getting a tour from Milo. He had taken him around the palace and the grounds. There were many beautiful gardens and orchards. It didn't take long for Frodo to learn how to navigate through the palace. Milo finally opened up and told Frodo how each of the Hobbits got there. Basso wouldn't say much about his past, only that he was on a quest that failed. Consequently, he ended up coming to Valinor. The Elves admired his desire to learn new things. He was called "The Seeker of Knowledge" among the Elves. Frodo felt as though Basso and May would get along. Basso loved herbs and healing. He also liked to invent things and use them to help other people.

Hildifons, as any other Took, went on an adventure with Elves. He grew close in relationship with them and learned of the Land of Valinor. His elf friends did not survive a horrendous battle, so he travelled to the Undying Lands in their stead.

Milo had been on a journey to visit relatives in the Shire. He was kidnapped by ruffians and brought to the harbor, along with other innocent hobbits. He devised an escape for them, and rescued all of them, save himself. He was caught by the ruffians, severely wounded, and thrown into the ocean to die. Ulmo must have admired his act of bravery, because the waves carried Milo to a boat, where elves were traveling to Valinor. They rescued him and healed his wounds.

"I was shocked that I remembered who I was and where I came from." Milo admitted. "I was very grateful to the elves. I couldn't turn down their offer when they asked if I wanted to come to Valinor. I am so thankful to be alive…so I do my best to be happy."

"I wish I had your strength, Milo." Frodo said.

"You _do _have strength, Frodo. In your own way." Milo commented. "One day, you will find your own happiness."

~jb~

He ran into Hildifons, who had just been in the woods, practicing archery.

"It's really quite fun!" The Took insisted. "Maybe tomorrow, I can take you hunting. Teach you some tricks."

"I'd like that." Frodo said. He was hesitant, but part of him wanted to feel more…alive. He started to feel a little more energetic, as though he wanted to be more daring… He thought about this as he made his way back to his suite. The night was drawing near, and Frodo felt like he could use a good night's sleep.

"I'm back, Uncle!" He called out as he closed the door behind him. "How was your day?"

"Very well," Bilbo said. "How about yours?"

"Milo showed me around, so I don't get lost here." Frodo replied, still calling to Bilbo from the sitting room.

"I doubt getting lost here would be incredibly terrible." Bilbo commented, walking into the sitting room. "This place is great! I'm glad we decided to do this, my lad! The magic of the elves is amazing. I didn't need to walk with my cane today!"

"That's good," Frodo had hung his cloak on a peg and turned to see a hobbit he had never met before. But… he had the same voice as Bilbo, it only sounded less gruff. And he had the same mannerisms as Bilbo.

"The Elvish healing has made me more energetic, that's for sure!"

"I'm so sorry but…who are you?!" Frodo gasped.

The hobbit turned to him with a raised eyebrow, as though he was offended by the question.

"Dear boy, what do you mean by that? It's your Uncle Bilbo, obviously!" The hobbit snapped.

"Bilbo…?" Frodo breathed. "Are you sure? You don't…look like him…"

"What on earth are you talking about?" Bilbo asked.

"I'm not sure when you last looked at yourself in a mirror," Frodo said. "But I think now would be a good time to do so…"

Bilbo rolled his eyes and groaned. "I don't know what's happened to your manners- or your attitude. I didn't raise you that way…" He paused in front of a large mirror hanging on the wall. His eyes widened in shock as he reached up for his face. The wrinkles on his face had faded. His hair had changed back to its' original, light-brown color. Bilbo's breathing became shallow and quick. "Oh…"

"Bilbo…?" Frodo hesitated. "Are you all right?"

"I…I think I need to speak to Gandalf…" Bilbo admitted.

The two hobbits rushed out into the hallway, frantically searching for Gandalf throughout the palace.

They finally found the Wizard, walking through the hallways.

"Oh…Bilbo!" Gandalf seemed happy to see the hobbits. "I was wondering when you were going to change."

"I don't understand what's happening!" Bilbo snapped.

"You are in the Land of the Undying." Gandalf reassured him. "You have been accepted by the Valor. What? Did you expect to age and die here in the Land of the _Un_dying?"

"That's great!" Milo cheered, as he and Hildifons walked up to them. "Here, it doesn't take long to look this good!" He continued, running a hand through his chocolate-brown hair.

"Ugh…" Hildifons rolled his eyes.

**Can't imagine anyone aging and dying in the Land of the UNdying... so... yeah! Meet the new Bilbo! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Nightmares: Asleep and Awake

The next morning, Frodo met Hildifons outside the suite. The Took had prepared a bow for Frodo. It was carved with beautiful engravings. Frodo ran his fingers over the wood, admiring the hobbit's craftiness.

"Oh!" Hildifons gasped as they began to walk through the palace. "I didn't know you were missing a finger. That must've hurt!"

"Ah…yes…" Frodo had gotten used to his right hand missing its' third finger. It now felt so natural…as if it was normal. And to be honest…it was the least of his hurts. "It did hurt," Frodo admitted. "But now I'm used to it. It felt very strange at first, but then I was fascinated when it healed, now it's…normal…"

"If you don't mind me asking…how did you lose it?"

Frodo didn't answer for a moment. "I…I lost it…on the quest. I was…foolish."

"Right, of course…I didn't mean to pressure you…"

"Not at all. It's fine…" Frodo replied awkwardly. "So…tell me more about your adventures!"

~jb~

Hildifons told Frodo about his adventure before travelling to sea. He told most of his tale through song. He had a beautiful voice and obviously loved to sing. Once they got to the woods, he led Frodo to a small herd of deer. He quietly instructed Frodo how to use a bow and arrow. Frodo was reminded of when he had lived in the Brandyhall and the Tooks would often visit to give lessons to those who were interested. Frodo had done archery once or twice but could hardly keep an interest. This time was different. He was intrigued by this other hobbit, who looked so young, but was so old in years. He must have had plenty of archery experience.

The deer were grazing peacefully as the two hobbits approached them.

"Normally I would start with hitting a tree." Hildifons said quietly. "But I like to show people how fast prey can get away from you before you can make a good hit."

Frodo nodded before pulling the arrow back. He looked at one doe, grazing peacefully by a small stream. Frodo hesitated for a moment, knowing he had a perfect shot, but was unsure if he wanted to go through with it. He tried to shake off the feeling, reminding himself that this was how dinner normally comes to the table. He took a deep breath and released the arrow.

He suddenly saw Boromir standing in the midst of the deer… _How can this be? I thought Boromir…?_

Frodo's mind began to race, unsure what he was seeing…he learned that Boromir had fallen by the arrow, trying to protect Merry and Pippin…

The arrow Frodo had released suddenly flew into Boromir's chest. Frodo screamed as the man fell to his knees, hanging his head. Orcs seemed to be running away from the noise…or was that the deer…?

Frodo suddenly found himself sitting on the forest floor, one hand still clutching the bow. Hildifons held Frodo's face in his hands, attempting to calm him.

"Frodo, it's all right. You're safe now. Just breathe." Hildifons said.

Once Frodo had caught his breath, he looked over to where the deer had been grazing. He realized he missed his target and the herd had ran off…probably at the sound of his screaming.

"Well, you didn't do too bad." Hildifons encouraged, helping Frodo to his feet. "You almost had it…are you up to trying again? Or would you rather go back to the palace."

"I think…I'd like to go back." Frodo huffed, feeling embarrassed. He had hoped these visions and nightmares would pass by now. He supposed he would have to give it some more time… They made their way back to the palace. Frodo's hope was still lingering…but how much longer could he go on?

~jb~

Things were no better for May. She had been losing sleep because of her nightmares. Having Bilbo's book didn't really help either; it certainly kept her imagination running wild. One night, she sat at her desk and began to draw. She tried to draw things that made her happy. She drew her cat, Harold, who would sleep in her room when she was growing up. She drew her favorite flowers, and animals. She drew the dead leaves that would fall every year into the yards of Bagshot row.

It had been two weeks since Frodo had left the Shire. It was almost April, and birds had been nesting in the hazel thicket, in front of Bag End, and their eggs had started to hatch. One could hear the chicks chirping. May tried to picture them in her mind. She drew the hazel thicket, the nests, and the birds with their chicks. She remembered one year she hid in the bushes and waited to scare Frodo. A year later he asked her why she didn't scare him again. May told him she saw some birds nesting in the thicket and she didn't want to disturb them. For many years, the two would check on the thicket to see how many birds would be nesting. Sam began to join in and help count the birds.

May smiled at the thought and set her pencil down. She yawned and stretched. She stood from her desk and went to bed, hoping she could get some rest. The old bookstore was doing very well, but she couldn't figure out a good name for it. She wrote a list and set it on her desk, but she decided to sleep on it. She pulled the covers over her and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_May was lying in bed, eyes wide open. She did not want to sleep tonight. She was only eight years old and kept having nightmares. Harold, her grumpy, old cat was curled up next to her, sound asleep. It was humorous to hear he had a small snore. His purring and snoring were comforting, but it still wasn't enough to help her sleep. May sighed and turned to the window, watching the stars outside. She heard her door creak open. She turned her head back to see her mother standing there with a candle. The hobbitess walked over and sat at the end of the bed. _

_ "__Can you sleep?" Her mother asked. _

_May shook her head._

_ "__It's one o'clock in the mornin', May." Bell stated. _

_ "__Mama…I wish I could curl up and fall asleep as fast as Harold." May admitted._

_ "__Me too, dear," Bell replied. "Me too." _

_Belle left the candle on May's nightstand. She went out into the kitchen. May could hear her parents conversing on what to do next. May shivered when she thought she heard the word: 'doctor'. _

_She looked back at her window into the night sky. She thought she caught a shooting star…_

"Well, that was a nicer dream for once." May whispered when she awoke the next morning. She stretched in bed and peered out the window. The sun hadn't quite come up yet, but she felt awake and refreshed. She decided to stay in bed for a while longer and enjoy the softness and warmth of her bed.

**This was a fun chapter to write. I hope y'all had fun reading! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

The Darkening Scar

Frodo laid back onto the small bed. Basso examined his old wounds. He seemed mostly concerned about Frodo's left shoulder. As this continued, Frodo noticed two she-elves standing near the door. They would often assist Basso as he worked. Frodo couldn't help but feel like they were watching him closely.

"What are they looking at, Basso?" Frodo whispered.

"Well, being the Ring-Bearer and Destroyer of the Ring doesn't hurt your chances with the ladies." Basso whispered back, winking at his friend. But this was less comforting to Frodo.

"Well Frodo, your neck and back have made an excellent recovery." Basso commented, as he examined Frodo's back. "And your incident with Shelob…looks like that mark is almost gone. Well done." He looked closely at the scar on Frodo's left shoulder. "Hm…but this one is stubborn; it looks the same as you first came…in fact…it looks darker."

"I was told it would never fully heal." Frodo explained.

At this, Basso furrowed his brow in concern. "I see…Frodo…could you tell me how you got this scar?"

"I was on a quest with two of my kin, and a friend. We met with a man named Aragorn. He was leading us to Rivendell. We stopped one night to set a camp, and then…the Ring-Wraiths came and…I was wounded."

"Do you know who stabbed you?" Basso asked. "Which Ring-Wraith? Did you ever learn his name?"

"I believe so." Frodo replied, searching his memory. "I think he was known…as the Witch King of Angmar."

Basso's face seemed to go pale. He took a deep breath and nodded his head. "Do you still get ill?"

"Yes," Frodo replied. "And it stings…"

"When? How often?"

"Every now and then…"

"And…how often is every now and then?"

Frodo hesitated. "Most days…"

"Hm…" Basso nodded, seeming to be lost in thought. "I may have to do some more research on this. Keep an eye on your scar in the meantime."

"Thank you." Frodo said.

~jb~

Later that evening, Elrond joined the hobbits for dinner. They all sat around a table, large for the hobbits. The top nearly reached Frodo's collarbone, so he had to lift his arms high to reach his plate.

As they were dining, there seemed to be no sign of Basso.

"Where do you think he's off to?" Hildifons asked.

"Last time I saw him was in the library. He said he was on to something. He'll be along, I'm sure." Milo replied. "Besides, you know how he gets when he's researching. Nothing will stop him. He had his green notebook and everything."

"Oh great, he's never coming." Hildifons rolled his eyes.

They continued their dinner in silence. Suddenly, they heard Basso yelling in the hallway.

"Elrond! Thank goodness, you're here! I must speak with you!" He panted, running towards the table and climbing onto a chair. "It's urgent!" He continued, slamming papers and books onto the table.

"Yes?" Elrond asked.

"Morgal Blades…" Basso panted again. "They have been known to turn people into Ring Wraiths, and you have accomplished the impossible when you saved Frodo. However, the scar will remain. It may never heal and…"

"You're telling us things that we're aware of." Elrond replied.

"But that's not it…" Basso said. "I'm afraid…he will die…"

"What?!" Bilbo exclaimed.

"That's impossible!" Elrond said. "He can't die here!"

"Morgoth…works in strange ways…evil can't survive here." Basso explained. "Frodo will pass away…that's the only way it will diminish."

"No…" Bilbo got out of his chair and began to pace around the table. "This can't be…this can't happen!"

"But there is hope!" Basso continued. "There is a stone- a healing stone. It can cure anything! If this is held up to his scar, then it will fade, the curse will be lifted, and his life will be spared. I think there may be some other things required, but I think this will be all that we need."

Elrond sighed in relief. "That's good. Where can we find this stone?"

"Well…that's the hard part." Basso said. "The name of the stone is… The Healing Stone of Gundabad…"

Everyone in the room went silent.

"That's all the way back in Middle-Earth." Milo sighed in frustration. "I thought we could never go back…"

"You are not elves." Elrond informed. "But you are hobbits…you may be able to cross the sea again without Ulmo stopping you."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Hildifons got out of his chair.

"I do believe I'm quite ready for another adventure." Bilbo added.

"No." The hobbits heard Frodo getting out of his chair and turning to leave the room.

"What?" Milo gasped.

"Why on earth not?" Bilbo demanded.

Frodo paused by the door. He was quiet for a moment before turning to his friends. "How many more of my friends need to put their lives at risk for me? My adventure is over, and frankly…I'm done with adventures. And if that means dying then…"

"No." Bilbo said. "I won't let that happen! I don't want you to die, I can't allow it!"

"Why not?" Frodo asked, nearly snapping at his uncle.

"Because you're far too young!" Bilbo snapped back. "All of this that's happened to you is my doing after all… and you're my nephew… You know why I took you in? You always had true spirit-but it's more than that. I love you as though you were my own son…and I will do anything to save your life."

Frodo stared at his uncle in awe. He gazed at the other hobbits. They were all waiting for his response. He was amazed at the older hobbits, all willing to risk their lives to help him…He wasn't sure if he wanted to take the chance, but something felt right…

"All right," Frodo finally nodded. "When do we start?"

**Hope you enjoyed the feels!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

The Journey Across the Sea

The hobbits had left early the next morning. They boarded a small boat and began to sail across the sea. They were nervous as they travelled further away from the land of the undying. As they got further out to sea, they felt less nervous, but it seemed Ulmo would let them sail in peace.

"Has Hobbiton changed much?" Hildifons asked Frodo.

"Well, it depends… What condition was Hobbiton in before you left?"

"Well, I doubt much has changed. Is the Green Dragon still there?"

"Yes."

"Then yes, nothing has changed." Hildifons concluded.

"Are you excited to go back?" Frodo asked.

"I am… even if it is for a short while." Hildifons admitted.

Milo, who had been leaning on the side of the boat and had been listening to this conversation, looked over the sea. He gasped when he noticed land approaching. "Land ho!" He shouted. "We're back in Middle-Earth!"

"I see it!" Basso gasped. "The Grey Havens!"

"Well…not much looks different." Bilbo shrugged.

"I'm sure Hobbiton is still lovely in November." Hildifons commented.

"Wait…November?" Bilbo gasped. "This…sudden youth made me forget what month it was…I've completely lost track of time!"

"It is November 2nd, I believe." Basso added. "And don't worry, Bilbo. I went through the same confusion. It's easy to lose track of time when you live for so long."

The hobbits carefully left their boat tied at the docks. They gathered their supplies and made their way toward Hobbiton.

**I'm sorry this chapter is super short! I hope you enjoyed! **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Hobbiton

The five hobbits had been travelling for a few hours through the Shire. They decided to stop at the Green Dragon that night, hoping not many hobbits would notice these newcomers.

Frodo would be the only one who would get away with using his real name. He suggested Bilbo use the name "Underhill." (For old time's sake.) As the hobbits all settled in, they decided to relax in the tavern. They were dismayed to see the tavern unusually busy that night. As Frodo sat at the bar and gazed at his mug, a few hands began to slap him in the shoulders. He turned to see his cousins; Merry, Pippin, and Ferdibrand.

"Back so soon?" Merry asked with a teasing grin. "I thought he was gone for good!"

"Maybe he came back for a special someone?" Pippin guessed, winking.

"Wouldn't surprise me!" Ferdibrand added.

Frodo felt overjoyed; he stood to embrace his cousins. "It's good to see you all!" He cried.

"You too cousin!" Merry replied happily. "But seriously, what brings you back here?"

"Good question!" Sam suddenly cut in. He was standing with May, Rosie, and a hobbitess he had never met before- though she seemed familiar.

"Wait until everyone hears you're back!" May said. "Unless…you don't want the attention."

"I'm here…meeting with friends…" Frodo said nervously. "We're…er…running a special errand, you could say."

"Hm…something tells me you're not going to specify." Merry grumbled. "As is a stubborn Baggins." He sighed. "Well, enjoy your brief stay in Hobbiton."

"We're glad to have you back, nonetheless." May smiled. The group began to disperse. Frodo spotted his traveling companions and noticed more and more hobbits were gathering around them, asking questions. Frodo could tell they all seemed uneasy- even Bilbo.

"Frodo?" Ferdibrand gently elbowed his cousin. "Is everything all right?"

Frodo didn't answer, he took a deep breath as butterflies formed in his stomach. He ran toward the nearest table and stood on top of it. He swallowed and began to sing. He paused for a second, nearly choking on the lump in his throat. But the hobbits' cheering of encouragement gave him the courage to continue. There was another cheer. Suddenly, Merry hopped up on the table and began to sing with him. Sam and Pippin jumped in beside them and the four continued the song together. The hobbits paused as the hobbits with instruments in the corner began to play the song. The hobbits took this pause as a chance to find a partner. Sam immediately ran to Rosie, who took his hand excitedly. Pippin found Diamond of Long Cleeve, who blushed and smiled when he offered his hand to her. Merry extended his hand to Estella Bolger, who rolled her eyes, and took his hand half-heartedly. Frodo looked around the room for a moment and locked his eyes with May. She smiled, nodded, and ran to him. Each hobbit helped their partner on the table and continued the sang as May twirled. Merry joined, dancing with Estella, who was half-smiling. Pippin sang, as Diamond continued to blush. Sam sang loudly.

Now, all eight hobbits were singing together. The song took another pause, but the music continued to play. The hobbits helped the ladies from the table, and May began to dance. The hobbits were impressed with May's dancing, for they never knew she could dance like that before. Frodo supposed these things tend to happen when you have five siblings. After her dance, she continued leading the song. With the hobbits distracted by the song, this allowed the ancient hobbits to sneak out of the tavern, one by one until Bilbo was left.

"_Fi-fo-fiddle-diddle, fi-fo-fiddle-diddle!" _Soon, other hobbits gathered, joining in the dance as May led it. She sang out with Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin, and the crowd followed. May even convinced Blair to join in the dance. As the song climaxed, hobbits began to find partners. Blair twirled, absentmindedly. She didn't often let go like this. She usually stayed by the side, watching other hobbits. She too often worried about being a proper lady. But tonight…she felt so…free. Lost in thought, she accidently twirled into someone's arms. She opened her eyes, shocked to see Ferdibrand Took staring right at her. At first, she felt surprised, but then smiled at him and allowed him to spin her around in the air. They continued to dance.

Frodo and May ran to each other once again and danced. Bilbo seized an opportunity to sneak out the door, accidently bumping into a hobbitess playing the violin.

"Sorry," He whispered.

"It's fine." She whispered back, before playing her violin again.

Bilbo looked over to see Frodo and May dancing. This made Bilbo hesitant to leave. He was interested in the look in Frodo's eyes. They were gazing admirably at May, who smiled back at him.

At the end of the song, Frodo held May in his arms and spun her around. He gently placed her down after the music stopped. Thoughts ran through Bilbo's mind- quicker than he could keep up. A hiss at the door pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Bilbo!" Basso gestured to follow. Bilbo jumped and quickly followed the other hobbits out.

"Thank you!" Frodo said, catching his breath.

"No, thank you!" May breathed. "That was the most fun I've had in a while."

"Frodo!" Sam walked up to him. "I was thinking…why don't you and your companions stay at Bag End for the night. Your friends didn't seem too comfortable here."

"You're right Sam." Frodo nodded. Maybe he didn't need to cause such a distraction after all. Of course, Sam would notice their discomfort, in fact, he probably noticed the four of them leaving the tavern. It would seem _nothing _would go unmissed by the Gamgee's…

"Yes, please stay tonight." Rosie insisted.

"Very well." Frodo replied. "But first, let me get some water." Frodo walked over to the bar and ordered his drink. As he gulped down the clean, cool water, Ferdibrand walked up to him.

"You know, Merry and Pippin are suspicious." He said.

"What else is new?" Frodo asked.

"I can keep a secret…tell me what's going on."

Frodo looked around to see if anyone was hearing. No one seemed to be listening. "You know the hobbit with the red coat?"

"One of your companions?" Ferdibrand clarified.

"He's not Mr. Underhill…his name is Bilbo Baggins." Frodo said.

Ferdibrand stared at his cousin in awe. "I don't know if I believe you… but you don't seem to be the type of Hobbit that would lie..." Ferdibrand mused.

"Well, that's not the reason we're here." Frodo continued. "I just didn't want to leave you out of the loop…since you seem to want to help so much."

"I appreciate that." Ferdibrand nodded. "So, you have returned for a reason…what is it?"

"I'm ill…" Frodo said. "In a way I'm…cursed…and the only solution is if I travel to Gundabad and retrieve a stone with healing properties."

"So, you're on your way to find a magic stone…" Ferdibrand nodded. He took a sip of ale from his mug and set it down. "Let me help you."

~jb~

"Frodo! Over here!" Basso hissed from a nearby bush, as Frodo and Ferdibrand walked out of the tavern. The two walked over and met with the other hobbits. Frodo quickly introduced Ferdibrand and explained that he wanted to help. Frodo also informed them that they could stay the night at Bag End.

The six hobbits made their way to Bag End without running into any nosy, or suspicious hobbits.

Once at the house, Sam and Rosie welcomed them and found rooms for each of the hobbits. May apparently traveled with Sam and stayed in Bag End to help Rosie with dinner.

May prepared a nice, calming tea to help the guests relax. She assumed they had travelled a long way. As the evening continued, she noticed Mr. Underhill seemed unsettled. She also noticed he hadn't shared his full name, unlike the other hobbits. There was also something about his face…something she might have seen before…something that she drew…

She approached him and poured a little more tea.

"Thank you." He said, smiling at her.

"You're welcome Bilbo." May replied, giving him a wink. Bilbo and Frodo both looked at her in surprise. She smiled and walked out of the dining room.

~jb~

May walked around the garden, it's familiar plants and trees bringing back childhood memories. She heard footsteps approaching behind her.

"Bilbo?" She asked, without having to turn her head.

"How did you-?"

"I have eyes in the back of my head." May replied.

"Yes, of course, I knew that!" Bilbo retorted. "How did you know my name?"

May turned to him. "There was a picture in the red book that Frodo gave to Sam… I was intrigued by it…It was very well drawn. I even drew my own copy…still nothing compared to the original. And then what do you know? The mystery hobbit shows up."

"You are a smart girl." Bilbo smiled. "Always have been."

"Who drew your picture?" May asked.

Bilbo hesitated. "A dwarf named Ori…" Bilbo's smiled faded. "He's… he's really dead, isn't he?"

May thought for a moment, thinking of the stories preserved in the read book. "Yes…I suppose he is…"

Bilbo nodded. "When we left for Valinor, I was hoping I could die there…and be reunited with my friends."

"Maybe you will see them one day." May suggested hopefully.

"Maybe." Bilbo smiled.

"Bilbo, why are you here?" May asked.

Bilbo hesitated. He looked around to see if there were any eavesdroppers. "I don't think I'm the one to tell you." He whispered.

"I see." May looked at the ground. "I was hoping to be of help…after all, it's the least I could do…"

Bilbo raised an eyebrow at her, urging her to continue.

"You taught me how to read and write…you helped me earn that apprenticeship from Mr. Proudfoot, and my parents were so worried they wouldn't be able to pay-"

"Mr. Proudfoot would not except money from anyone…he insisted to teach you his skills for free." Bilbo added, his memories flooding back.

"Still, if it weren't for you, I may have never become a physician." May continued.

"That's nice of you to say, May. But really, you don't have to trouble yourself on our account." Bilbo insisted.

"But I am a Gamgee." May smirked. "It's what we do."

"You seem so different than when you were younger." Bilbo admitted. "You used to be so ill-tempered."

"Sadly, that is a Gamgee trait, _and _a Goodchild trait." May laughed. "One time, I was watching over Mr. Proudfoot's herbs when a lad came in and tried to steal the sage…not sure why he went for the sage when he could've gone for the basil, or the cilantro…but each to his own, I guess…anyways, I gave him a black eye for that. He never attempted to steal from us again…I also hit Sam and gave him a bloody lip…it was an accident…I also kicked that Lotho Sackville-Baggins in the leg and pulled out some of his hair- he stole Marigold's doll and held it above his head and made her jump to grab it…Then there was that one time Hamson was bothering me when I was cutting slices of Mother's fresh bread. I threw the knife at him and missed- thank goodness, but it stuck into the wall…that is when I decided to be less ill-tempered." She turned and noticed a very concerned look on Bilbo's face. "Hey, it was a phase!" She quickly defended.

Bilbo chuckled. "Good. Glad it's over."

~jb~

"I'm not surprised May was able to figure that out." Frodo admitted as Rosie began to clear the table. The hobbits all had gone to bed. Frodo didn't feel tired yet.

"I'm not surprised either." Rosie agreed.

"Rosie, please." Frodo stood, taking the stacks of plates from her. "Let me do that…it's the least I can do…for you and Sam letting us stay for tonight."

"Sam and I would do anything for you." She smiled and left the kitchen.

Frodo walked over to the sink, placing the plates in and began to wash them. As he continued washing, he lifted a glass, getting ready to dry it. The glass suddenly slipped out of his hand and fell to the floor. As the glass shattered, images flashed through his mind. He saw the Eye, the Land of Mordor, the Orcs, the Ring…all the deaths he had seen on his account- such as Gandalf falling into the abyss with the Balrog. The images were so vivid and overwhelming, he had no sense of where he originally was, or what he was doing.

For a moment, he saw Gollum jump at him, hands reaching for his neck. Frodo flinched and closed his eyes, but felt warm, soft, gentle hands placed on his cheeks. He opened his eyes and saw a bright light. A voice spoke to him, but he could barely make it out. The light dimmed, and he thought he saw a she-elf, and the voice became clearer.

"Breathe…"

Frodo obeyed the voice and continued to gaze upon the elf. But the light only dimmed more to reveal a hobbitess.

"Just breathe…" She urged calmly. "I've got you…it's all right."

Frodo found himself back in the kitchen of Bag End, sitting on the ground, sweating. May sat in front of him, hands placed gently on his cheeks.

"Breathe…" She urged again.

Frodo obeyed, breathing in relief. "Thank you." He whispered. "I'm…sorry… I can't see…I mean I _can_ see…I can't stop seeing…"

May pulled her hands away. "I understand." She said. "They say…time…you may be able to forget…even if it's a long time."

"Maybe…" Frodo replied. "But once you see…once things are in your head…it's hard to get it out…"

"Is that why you're back?" May asked.

"Yes…" Frodo said. "You really are sharp…sharper than any other Baggins I've ever met."

"Maybe it's a Gamgee thing." May winked.

"But you deserve to know…" Frodo hesitated. "We came back to Middle-Earth because…I'm ill, and none of your herbs can save me…but this Stone we are seeking can."

"I see…" May lowered her eyes. "Y'know…it really bothers me when I can't help someone…"

"You can't help everyone, May." Frodo said gently.

"I know." May sighed, but then her eyes brightened with that typical Gamgee determination. "But I won't stop trying!"

Frodo smiled. "Well, thank you for all your help anyways."

**I'm super excited about this chapter! Please leave a review and let me know what you think! And wow, you really can't keep anything from the Gamgee's, can you? **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Ruffians and Sneezing Powder

The next day, the hobbits set out again. They had left early that morning. May was glad she had also stayed the night at Bag End and got to say goodbye the next morning. But as the morning continued, May couldn't stop thinking about the previous night. Dancing with Frodo, who had seemed so joyous and happy… then seeing him sobbing and crying out for relief… The change was almost overwhelming for May… He wasn't the childlike, mischievous, happy hobbit that she remembered. She tried to bake a pie to ease her mind, but found herself stuck, pounding on the batter.

"Um…May?" Blair approached her, wearing a pretty, green dress, some of her sewing supplies tied to her apron. "Are you all right?" She asked.

"I'm fine," May reassured her, preparing to toss the batter out. She felt no motivation to finish. "I just need to go on a walk. Would you care to join me?"

"Of course!" Blair replied. "I could use a break from my sewing. I'll grab my coat…you might want to change your apron; it's covered in flour."

May looked at her clothes, surprised to see the only thing caped with flour was her apron. She took off her apron and replaced it with a light-blue one over her brown skirt. She tied the bow in fount. It matched her dark blue bodice. She rushed and grabbed her brown jacket. Blair was waiting for her at the fount door, along with Sapphira, their new roommate. She wore her violet cloak, along with a beautiful violet dress.

"It looks like we're ready." Blair said.

"Maybe we could walk to Frogmorton." May suggested.

"What? No!" Blair said. "That maybe be an easy walk for you, but not me!"

"Do we need to bring snacks?" May teased.

"Ugh… I suppose…" Blair sighed, but she smiled.

"I'll make it worth your while." May said. "There's a beautiful meadow in a wood we used to play in- if we got the chance- and there's really pretty flowers."

"Oh, all right." Blair said.

"Sounds like a good journey to me." Sapphira said. The trio packed some snacks-such as cheese, crackers, sandwiches- what one would take for a picnic.

As the day went on, the girls had finally reached the woods by lunchtime.

"So, did Frodo tell you why he came back?" Blair asked.

"Um…" May hesitated. "He said he was going on another adventure."

"Typical Bagginses." Blair huffed.

"Bilbo was with him." May said.

"Really?" Blair asked. "I didn't see him last night…How is he?"

"Fifty years old."

"Huh?"

"He's fifty years old."

"Don't be silly, May!" Blair giggled. "Isn't he one hundred and thirty? Or around that?"

"No... He is fifty." May said again.

"What are you talking about?"

"He _looks_ fifty!" May repeated.

"I still don't understand..." Blair shook her head.

May sighed before looking around the woods. "Where are we?"

"That's a good question." Blair replied. "Has it been too long since you've been here?"

"It has…but I thought I'd recognize the meadow by now…"

"Do you recognize any particular things?" Sapphira asked. "Like…that tree?"

"I appreciate your help, but no…I'll be able to name an herbal bush before I can name a tree." May stopped in her tracks. The other two had stopped as well. They spotted tall, scruffy men, staring back at them. They looked like ruffians.

"Uh..." May hesitated. The three lasses quickly turned and ran. The men began to chase after them.

May separated from the other two girls. She turned and spotted one of the men chasing after Blair. He shot an arrow at her, pinning her cloak to a tree. May quickly grabbed rocks and began to throw them at the man.

"Over here!" She shouted. Angrily, the man turned and began to pursue May. She ran as fast as she could. She jumped over a tree root, but her cloak got caught. As she struggled to untangle herself, she stumbled and fell to the ground. One of the men lunged at her and raised his sword. Suddenly, there was a flash of green and the ruffian cried out in pain. Frodo had slashed at the man, leaving a nasty scar on his arm. May spotted another man running toward them but was hit by an arrow. The two injured men limped away in fear.

"Nice shot, Hildifons!" Frodo called out before walking over to May and helping her to her feet.

"Thanks." Hildifons replied, walking into the scene. May guessed he had been hiding in the trees. "We should find the others."

May practically ran to where she last saw Blair. She was relieved to see Ferdibrand had freed her from the arrow.

"Missed me?" Ferdibrand asked, winking. Blair rolled her eyes.

"Where's Sapphira?!" May gasped, looking around in panic.

"Don't worry!" Milo yelled, walking through the trees. "We saved her!" He declared triumphantly. "Those ruffians won't be coming around here for a while!"

Basso followed Milo out of the woods. "I hit the man with my sneezing powder. Very good for keeping off enemies." He had led Sapphira back to her friends, and the trio exchanged grateful hugs. Suddenly, Bilbo walked to the group, sneezing loudly.

"Oh…I'm so sorry Bilbo!" Basso said. "It'll wear off momentarily."

"ACHOO! I was trying… ACHOO! To keep it off…ACHOO! Miss Whitfoot…" Bilbo sniffed.

"Thank you, gentlemen." May said. "We're not sure what we would do without you."

"You're welcome!" Milo replied.

"But what were you thinking, May?" Frodo asked. "Throwing rocks like that?"

"They were going to hurt Blair." May reasoned, calmly.

"So, you would risk your life for your friend?" Basso questioned.

"Of course!" May replied.

Frodo fell silent for a moment. "That's right…sorry for questioning you, May." He nodded in apology. "Don't be too surprised, Basso…it's a Gamgee thing."

"I see," Basso said. "Well…shall we carry on?"

"Wait! What should _we_ do?" Blair asked. "It may be dangerous to go back by ourselves!"

"They can't stay in Hobbiton any longer." May said. "The hobbits will ask questions."

"If we go back alone, we could get hurt." Sapphira mused.

"Unless, you want to come with us." Frodo suggested before he could stop himself.

"You mean... On an adventure?" May asked, eyes glistening. Frodo knew what that look meant. It was the same look Sam had when he first heard they were going to see elves. Frodo realized he shouldn't have asked the question. Now it would be impossible to convince May to return home. Despite the stubbornness of Bagginses, the Gamgee's were equally stubborn.

"No, May, you know what everyone else thinks of adventures. You go with them you'll be frowned upon forever!" Blair warned.

"Since when do I care what everyone else thinks of me?" May retorted. "I'm going. You can walk yourself home."

"I like her," Hildifons whispered to Frodo.

"I want to come!" Sapphira blurted. She blushed and brushed her skirt. "I mean…if that's all right with you… please Blair? Let's all go together!"

Blair hesitated before rolling her eyes. "Fine!" She groaned.

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while, what is up? I've been keeping busy even though I have no motivation whatsoever. But I am here with a new chapter! Hope you enjoyed!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

The Road Goes On

May and Sapphira seemed excited to go on this adventure. Blair was very unsure of the journey. As they came across a river, they spotted a fallen tree.

"Looks like we have a bridge." Basso mused. As she made their way across, May paused.

"This branch feels weak…" She hesitated. Frodo took her hand to offer balance. The two made it safely across the river.

Frodo wasn't sure why he asked May to come with them…and he secretly had hoped she would say no. But something felt like he could trust her. Still…even all that Sam had done for him…he wasn't sure if he could face his friend to tell him something bad had happened to his sister… That moment, Frodo vowed to protect May no matter what. It certainly offered a distraction from his pain.

As Blair and Ferdibrand walked across, the group heard a creaking noise. The tree cracked and the two hobbits fell into the river. Ferdibrand quickly grabbed Blair and pulled her out of the water.

"Don't worry, ma'am!" He declared boldly.

"I'm fine!" Blair growled and crawled out of the river. "I don't need a Took to rescue me all the time!"

"I thought you felt differently." Ferdibrand replied, placing a hand on his chest, pretending to be hurt. "After all, we danced together."

Blair blushed furiously before hastily storming off. Frodo gave Ferdibrand a hopeful smile.

The journey was easier after that. The hobbits made light conversation for the most part. Hildifons began to sing. Milo joined in, then Basso. The three ancient hobbits were joined by Bilbo, Frodo, and May.

Later, they made a camp and settled for the night. May kept rubbing her eye, while Hildifons and Milo began to play with cards. Blair left her cloak up to dry.

"Miss Gamgee, are you all right?" Basso asked.

"Hm? Oh, yes. Something is just bothering my eye. It may just be my allergies."

"If I may, could I perhaps look at your eye?" Basso asked. "I have an invention that allows me to see closer."

"I think that would be fine." May replied, clearly interested. Frodo came to sit beside them.

Basso took out the interesting contraption that allowed him to see better, like a magnifying glass. He looked into May's eye.

"No swelling... No red... It's just an eyelash. That's good to know you're not having an allergic reaction to anything."

"Wait, you're having an allergic reaction?!" Blair gasped. "Oh no! What's wrong? What can I do? Are you all right? Where does it hurt?!"

"Miss Sandydowns, please don't overwhelm her with all these questions." Basso insisted.

"I'm used to it." May reassured.

"Well my friend is injured!" Blair said. "You think I'm going to stand by and do nothing?! I have every right to be concerned!"

"I think your cloak is dry." May said blankly.

"Oh, that's right! I was waiting for that. Thank you for reminding me, May." Blair turned to check her cloak.

"I know how to distract her." May whispered to Basso.

"All right..." Basso said. "Let's get that eyelash out. Just a few drops of water..." Basso took out a vile. He had May look upward at the sky as he put drops of water in her eye.

Blair walked over to her cloak and took it down from the branch. She spotted a bat flying through the trees.

"Ah! Bat! Bat! Bat!" Blair shouted as she began to run around the camp in a panic. Ferdibrand chased after her, attempting to reassure her there was no reason to panic.

"Eek! There's a spider!"

"Hildifons, you're cheating!" Milo said. The two were playing cards while Blair continued to run around- only to see more wildlife.

"Rat! Rat! Rat!"

"No, I'm not!" Hildifons said.

"Yes, you are, I saw that! You're cheating!"

"Oh yeah, what's this?" Hildifons pulled cards out of Milo's sleeve. Milo smiled sheepishly. All the while Blair was attempting to calm down, Sapphira was giggling at the scene, sitting next to Bilbo.

"Being on an adventure is more fun than I thought!" She mused happily.

"I almost got it…" Basso said, pouring droplets of water into May's eye. Frodo sat next to her and watched the funny scenes of the other hobbits. "I got it! It's out!"

Basso held the eye lash in his palm. May grabbed his wrist and glared down at the culprit.

"Eyelash, you were supposed to keep things from going into my eye! What am I supposed to do now?! You were last line of defense and you betrayed me!"

"How _eye-ronic_." Frodo mused.

"You take your puns and get out of here, Mr. Frodo!" May snapped at him.

"There's no need to…_lash_ out." Frodo said.

"Ugh!" May snapped again, pushing Frodo over, making Basso laugh.

"This place..." Blair cried, sitting by the fire. "It's crawling with animals!"

Frodo slipped a small parchment into the pocket of May's jacket before heading off into the woods.

"Of course," Ferdibrand replied to Blair. "It's called the forest."

May reached her hands into her pockets and pulled out the parchment. She read it and stood, heading in the direction Frodo went. She walked into the forest to find Frodo pacing. He turned and looked at her when she approached him.

"Hello May, what brings you here?"

She held the note out to him. He took it and read aloud.

"'Dear May, when you have a moment, come find me. Frodo Baggins.' I wonder who could've written that."

"What do you want?" May asked.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing. I haven't seen you in a while."

"I'm doing fine. I haven't seen you in a while either." May said.

"How is Sam?" Frodo asked.

"Happier than I've ever seen him." May replied.

"I see." Frodo said.

"Is that all?" May asked.

"No." Frodo said. "Did you read the book?"

"Y-yes..." May said. "How did you know?"

"That look on your face when you saw me." Frodo said. "At first I couldn't figure out why you looked at me like that. But now I'm wondering if you thought I was dead."

"I did..." May admitted. "The story said you left... I thought you left... So… you could..." May couldn't go on. She began to tear up.

"May?" Frodo asked, walked toward her. May hastily wiped her tears and backed away.

"I'm fine." May said, keeping her feelings in check. "I'm just tired. I really should get some rest." She headed back toward the camp.

**I've been looking forward to this chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed! **


End file.
